One Day
by ShadowDragon357
Summary: Dedicated to a girl who certainly left an impact on my life. This is for you, Talia Castellano. You showed me what true strength was. In your 13, nearly 14, years of life, you lived more than those who live to be 90. I didn't personally know you, but I certainly care about you.


I decided to write this because on the morning of July 16, an amazing person, whose name is Talia Castellano passed away. She was only thirteen years old. Six years ago, Talia was diagnosed with Stage 4 Neuroblastoma and then she was hit with pre-leukemia. She fought it for as long as she could. She made her impact on the world, with her amazing make up tutorials on youtube, saying "Make-up is my wig." She was bright, kind, spunky and so, so happy. Not only did she leave an impact on her viewers, she made an impact on people like Ellen DeGeneres as well. Just look her up and see how amazing she was.

One of the things on her Bucket List was "To be loved." When I read that, I couldn't hold it in anymore and started crying.

Talia, even thought I didn't know you personally, I can honestly say that I love you.

I love you and I miss you. You left behind a legacy and you will not be forgotten.

"I love you so much and just remember there is someone who loves you dearly in this word and u are beautiful in every way possible ! - Talia

Just keep swimming ;)" (Another phrase she lived by)

This story, I have written is based slightly off of Talia's story. Some details have been changed, however. There is no dialougue.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

It was never easy when someone you loved was diagnosed with cancer. It was even harder when that person was your own child.

Danny and Sam had been married for two years when they finally decided to have a child. After a short while, Sam became pregnant with a baby girl. The day that she was born was one of the most joyous occasions in the lives of Sam and Danny Fenton.

For eight years, they lived a happy life. They raised their daughter with love and care. Their daughter Lilith was growing into a strong ghost fighter, and a smart independent little girl. She truly had the best qualities of both her parents.

But their happy story took a dark turn. On March 13th, 2021, Lilith was diagnosed with cancer. What followed were months in the hospital, chemotherapy, platelet transfusions, relapse, and many tears. But through it all, she remained strong.

As Danny Phantom's daughter, as well as being the daughter of Sam Manson, who was a famous environmentalist, she already had some fame. Fame she used to spread awareness for childhood cancer. Through it all she always kept smiling. People fell in love with her spunky attitude and her infectious happiness. She was smart, funny and beautiful.

Things became even darker when Lilith was diagnosed with a second form of cancer. Still, her strength never wavered and she kept strong. She always expressed her desire to help others with cancer, children in particular. She would do things with her father like take other sick children flying. With the money her parents made, and the money Sam had inherited from her grandmother, she made sure to bring joy to the other children.

Now, it was the year 2027. Lilith's health had taken a turn for the worse. After going through so much, she decided to sign a Do Not Resurrect form.

Lilith had been in the hospital for a month so far. She had been vomiting and had stopped eating. She spent the most of that time sleeping. The doctors had been honest with Sam and Danny and told them that this may be her time to go. Despite their sadness, Danny and Sam understood.

Fortunately, Lilith was able to awaken a few times during her stay. She didn't eat much, but did drink some things. During the times she was awake, she was able to be herself.

Finally, after having fought for six years, on January 27th, Lilith took her last breath.

Though Sam and Danny were devastated, they were happy their little girl no longer had to suffer through the pain of Cancer. They knew that she died leaving behind a legacy.

They began a charity in her name, dedicated to funding research to cure childhood cancer. In just a month, they made $75,000.

The road to a world free of childhood cancer would be a long one, filled with bumps and wrong turns, but they would get there.

One day.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

So. It's not that great. But I wanted to do something.

Talia Dreamed of having her own make-up and clothing lines. And I know your sister will make sure that happens.

I really hope we see a day when there is no more childhood cancer.

Unless you personally know someone who has cancer or have/had cancer, especially as a child, you truly have no idea how difficult it is. The pain I know I don't. I hope I never do.

Please. If you don't know who Talia Castellano is, visit her YouTube channel. It's name is TaliaJoy18. There is a page for her on FaceBook called Angels for Talia. Ellen DeGeneres has videos of her on youtube. Even just searching her name on google will yield you results.


End file.
